New Kid in town
by Rick the douchenozzle
Summary: Donnie, Nephew of Mario and Luigi leaves his quiet life in the Mushroom kingdom for Diamond City all he wants is a seemingly okay life and a good-paying job. But if you're a Mario by blood adventure is all that awaits. Also will he find love with the cold and cruel Ashley?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

* * *

It was a pretty average day in Diamond City, People are walking by saying hello,how's your day?,you know the usual. A young-looking person began walking towards the city ( Well this is Diamond City ) He said this indiviual was wearing a plumber uniform simliar to that of the Mario Brothers the differences were this person was much taller then the brothers almost to the height of Waluigi, he also didn't have any facial hair as he was to young to have any, he's wearing a cap which had the letter "D" embroided on it the color of his shirt and cap were the color orange he's also a blonde.

* * *

As soon as he made it into the city he opened a letter he had been carrying in one of his overall pockets he opened it ( Dear Donnie we noticed you've been itching to get out of home while I know that this was going to happen eventually me and your uncle Mario will still miss you we hope you'll come visit sometimes - your uncle Luigi ), Donnie was the son of Mario and Luigi's sister Claudia, Donnie didn't get to know her that much as she passed away while he was still young thus leaving him in the care of her brothers. ( Hmm thanks Luigi don't worry I'll visit eventually ) he began to walk around the city spotting a school, a pizzeria, a dojo, and a manison that looked haunted out in the distance, but the first thing that caught his eye was a huge building right in the center of the city labelled Warioware he noticed a sign on the building saying ( now hiring ) so he walked towards it but he didn't take into fact that he was taller than most of the residents ( and he's only 16! ) he bumped into something or rather someone It was a rather small girl wearing a red dress being accompied by a small devil.

( Sorry I didn't watch were I was going... he couldn't finish his sentence ) he became tounge-tied as he looked upon her ( oh my gosh she is so cute! ) he thought, ( sorry... ) ( Ashley ) the small devil said ( I'm Red by the way) Donnie turned back to Ashley and her eyes became crimson and her hair became white, ( A-Ashley wait he said he was sorry! ) Red said scared, Ashley then sighed letting it go for now,( S-Sorry about that ) Donnie said scared for his life. ( It's okay for now you apolgized and I feel somewhat merciful today you should consider yourself extremely lucky ) she said coldy ( Ouch ) Danny thought ( Well we told you our names what's yours ? ) Red said ( not that I really care ) Ashley stated ( Well my name is Donnie thank you very much and I was heading into that huge building over there looking until I bumped into you Ashley is it? I-I said before my my fault ) ( W-Well I think we talked enough say Donnie were heading into the same building why don't we head there together? ) ( Sure no prob ) Donnie said.

* * *

[Chapter 1 end]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

( Wooah ) was all Donnie could say, the whole entire interior of the Warioware building was jaw-dropping ( Impressed aren't we? ) Red said ( uh-huh ) Donnie replied, there was high-tech equiment, giant flat-screen televisions, but above all else Warioware was gaming val-halla there were gaming consoles and handhelds by the billions but one-thing that was weird that Donnie was a problem was ( What's with all the pictures of this fat dude with a weird mustache? ) ( **WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT! **) standing in front of him was a fat man wearing a biker uniform and had a weird zig-zag mustache.

* * *

( Wait a sec i remember you...YOU'RE LITTLE DONNIE! ) the fat man despite being considerable shorter than Donnie this man had more than enough strength to lift and carry Donnie as if he was a mere child ( I..feel..bones..breaking ) Ashley was stoic and Red was snickering at the scene ( It's been a while itsa me your uncle WARIO! ) Donnie was released from Wario's bearhug ( uncle Wario? ) Donnie pondered ( I'm not suprised you don't remember me ) Wario stated ( I haven't seen you since you were a toddler. )

( **HEY! **) Ashley yelled startling everyone in the building ( Look I could care less your little reunion Wario I have to work on my spells.) she stated coldy,walking away ( Ashley wait for me! ) Red yelled ( See ya ) Red began ran as fast as he little legs could to catch up to her.

( So.. what brings you around ) Wario asked ( Well I figured it was about time to for me spread my wings you know ) Donnie replied ( Okay so how about I know let you get know some people ) Wario said.

Donnie and Wario headed to the company's green room Donnie saw a alien, a dog &amp; cat chatting, a small kid and a huge teen playing their 3ds's, Ashley reading a huge book and Red just relaxing, Someone who looked like a mad scientist talking to a girl with glasses their disscussion seems pretty smart, a robot who looked a music box, a eldery man and a teen who looked like a karate master/student duo,and finally somebody who looked to be forever stuck in the 60's, and finally a very pretty girl with a scooter.

* * *

( HELLO EVERYBODY YOUR'RE BELOVED PRESIDENT HAS RETURNED! ) Wario shouted, { lone cricket being heard } ( Grr.. anyway I would like to introduce to your new co-worker Donnie! ) ( Uhh.. hello everyone ) Donnie nervously said.

* * *

( Chapter 2. end )


	3. Chapter 3 ( part 1)

Chapter 3.

( Umm.. Yeah I'm your new co-worker I hope we'll get along ) Donnie said bashfully, ( You seem like nice person I'm 9-Volt by the way ) 9-Volt greeted, ( Yo nice to meet ya I'm 18-Volt ) 18 said, ( Nice to meet you both ) Donnie said politely.

( And you two are? ) Donnie said to the dog and cat ( I'm Dribble ) the dog said ( And I'm Spitz ) the cat said ( We run our own taxi service you need to get anyway give us a call ) Spitz continued, ( Thank you I'll keep that in mind ) Donnie said.

( Hey I'm Jimmy T. the best dancer in the city it's a pleasure ) Jimmy T. said, ( Hello there I'm Mona if you need any help getting used to this place let me know I'll be sure to help ) Mona said. ( Thank you very much Mona ) Donnie thanked.

( Hello there young man I'm if your're looking to be experimented on,oh sorry I meant to said looking for work visit my lab ) He said, ( Grandpa! stop trying to experiment on people, I'm Penny the doctor's granddaughter, It's a pleasure ) Penny said, ( HEY NEW GUY! I'm Mike the music-bot, if you ever want to hang out and listen to music be sure to visit me ) ( O-Okay man sure ) Donnie repelied a bit taken back by the robot personality )

( Greetings earthling-Donnie I am Orbulon a visitor of your world pleasure is all mine ) ( No Orbulon I can assure you It's all mine ) Donnie said, ( Uh-oh were late! ) the door was slammed open, two small girls showed before everyone, and they were quite presumebly kindergarteners. One had pink hair the other had orange ) ( You just couldn't wait until we got to the building couldn't you Ana ) ( I'm sorry Kat I really couldn't ) the girl who turned out to be named Ana repelied, ( It's alright Ana just don't so much soda next time ) they both looked at everyone ( Hello everyone ) They both said together, then they looked towards Donnie ( Um.. excuse me sir but who are you? ) Ana said ( Yeah we haven't seen you before ) ( Well allow me to introduce myself then ) ( I'm Donnie It's a pleasure to meet you lovely young ladies ) ( Yeah we know ) Kat said giggling ( Well I'm Kat and this is my sister Ana ) ( We're ninjas-in-training ) Ana finished.

( Well I'll let you know if there's some injustice if I see it ) Donnie finishing the conversation, ( Hello there young one I am Master Mantis and this here is my student Young Cricket ) ( Why hello there Cricket nice to meet you ) ( Same feelings may your time be filled with joy ) Cricket said ( Hmm.. quite a mature statement ) Donnie thought.


	4. Chapter 3 ( part 2)

Chapter 3.

( Umm.. Yeah I'm your new co-worker I hope we'll get along ) Donnie said bashfully, ( You seem like nice person I'm 9-Volt by the way ) 9-Volt greeted, ( Yo nice to meet ya I'm 18-Volt ) 18 said, ( Nice to meet you both ) Donnie said politely.

( And you two are? ) Donnie said to the dog and cat ( I'm Dribble ) the dog said ( And I'm Spitz ) the cat said ( We run our own taxi service you need to get anyway give us a call ) Spitz continued, ( Thank you I'll keep that in mind ) Donnie said.

( Hey I'm Jimmy T. the best dancer in the city it's a pleasure ) Jimmy T. said, ( Hello there I'm Mona if you need any help getting used to this place let me know I'll be sure to help ) Mona said. ( Thank you very much Mona ) Donnie thanked.

( Hello there young man I'm if your're looking to be experimented on,oh sorry I meant to said looking for work visit my lab ) He said, ( Grandpa! stop trying to experiment on people, I'm Penny the doctor's granddaughter, It's a pleasure ) Penny said, ( HEY NEW GUY! I'm Mike the music-bot, if you ever want to hang out and listen to music be sure to visit me ) ( O-Okay man sure ) Donnie repelied a bit taken back by the robot personality )

( Greetings earthling-Donnie I am Orbulon a visitor of your world pleasure is all mine ) ( No Orbulon I can assure you It's all mine ) Donnie said, ( Uh-oh were late! ) the door was slammed open, two small girls showed before everyone, and they were quite presumebly kindergarteners. One had pink hair the other had orange ) ( You just couldn't wait until we got to the building couldn't you Ana ) ( I'm sorry Kat I really couldn't ) the girl who turned out to be named Ana repelied, ( It's alright Ana just don't so much soda next time ) they both looked at everyone ( Hello everyone ) They both said together, then they looked towards Donnie ( Um.. excuse me sir but who are you? ) Ana said ( Yeah we haven't seen you before ) ( Well allow me to introduce myself then ) ( I'm Donnie It's a pleasure to meet you lovely young ladies ) ( Yeah we know ) Kat said giggling ( Well I'm Kat and this is my sister Ana ) ( We're ninjas-in-training ) Ana finished.

( Well I'll let you know if there's some injustice if I see it ) Donnie finishing the conversation, ( Hello there young one I am Master Mantis and this here is my student Young Cricket ) ( Why hello there Cricket nice to meet you ) ( Same feelings may your time be filled with joy ) Cricket said ( Hmm.. quite a mature statement ) Donnie thought.


End file.
